


The Ballad of the Future Past

by bloominadversity



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates, Time Skips, just an entire story because i was sad lol, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominadversity/pseuds/bloominadversity
Summary: -fast-paced oneshot-If one person will be given a chance to rearrange their lives, will they place every event at the same point in the spectrum? Would lovers accept the possibility of them being happier if they didn't necessarily end up with each other? Will they reject each other in exchange for a future with less heartbreak?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Ballad of the Future Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second oneshot I've written for AO3. I really poured my heart and soul into translating what I felt while creating this. I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for taking interest <3
> 
> Here's a mood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdJP11JwLos

On cloudy nights like this, Sana would normally be snuggled up in bed watching her favorite Netflix series but since she had to work downtown at the café, she was mopping the floor, cleaning up tables, and closing the shop.  
  
She gave a sigh of relief as she wiped off her sweat and leaned on the door frame, looking out onto the street to find something worth doing before going home. Then her phone beeped. A friend texted her "Hey you should come to my party!"  
  
Sana was physically tired but she wouldn't let an opportunity to let loose pass by. She was stuck in doing a nine-to-five job without a fallback, far from home, away from her comfort zone. All she could think of as an escape were to go to parties and dance with other lost, wandering souls like her.  
  
_"be there in 30"_  
  
\---  
  
"This is never going to work out," Dahyun grunted in frustration.  
  


"Don't be like that, silly! You're not even halfway the first chorus!"  
  
She asked a friend for help in writing her music piece for a small-time YouTube drama series. Dahyun was stuck in a rut these past few months after moving out of her dorm with four other girls who are musically inept and quite emotionally abusive. She is a musician at heart and frankly, being surrounded by people not of her wavelength puts her in a very difficult situation.  
  
"Tell you what. If you promise to let your hair down at my party tonight, I'll plead the producer for an extended deadline," her friend said which made Dahyun's face lighten up a bit. "Come on, you're overworking yourself."  
  
"Yeah I know. I just don't want to be in this position forever." Dahyun ran her hands down her face.  
  
"You'll work this out. Oh, and I just have to go earlier than you to set up the pool area. I'll text you when I'm done, okay?"  
  
"Thanks. Really." Dahyun picked up her pen and started scribbling. She waved goodbye to her friend and was left alone at the library.  
  
She started writing and writing and everything turned into a whirlpool of emotions swiftly. Time was on her side for at least an hour until her friend texted her "Done! Let's get it on!"  
  
_"i’ll be there in 30"  
_  
\---  
  
The city is filled with all sorts of lights and beams tonight. But despite the numerous strobes across the sky, they can barely be seen through the thick rain clouds forming.  
  
The mansion where the party is stands on a steep place in a private subdivision. There was a huge parking strip outside filled with different luxury cars but from outside, the mansion seemed empty.  
  
The night is young.  
  
  
Two girls walked up to the great rustic door of the mansion. As they stepped closer and closer, they could hear people cheering and loud bass traveling through the wood.  
  
It was at that minute they both felt that they had to look at each other. As they did, they sensed familiarity. An uncanny feel of knowing. A confounding closeness. It was a unique moment, but only for that point in time as they swung open the two main doors and entered the residence.  
  
The interior is quaint and sparsely decorated with intricately designed furniture but damn is it littered with sweaty bodies grinding all over each other, spilled beer on the maple floor, and just overall chaotic salaciousness.  
  
The two girls separated ways as Sana headed for the balcony to have herself the most fun she'll ever have this week while Dahyun slithered across the living room to the secluded music room to take in all the events unfolding around the mansion.  
  
"If I knew half the people you invited were gonna strip in front of me I wouldn't have come," Dahyun called her friend asking for an out.  
  
"I didn't know my friends would bring their friends," said the other line in a slurred manner. "Plus, I told you to enjoy yourself so stop sulking in that room!"  
  
Dahyun looked out the window and saw her friend gesturing for her to come out. She scoffed, "No, I'm not coming out until you decide to sober up and accompany me," then hung up.  
  
She saw her friend pout as the nausea-inducing party lights illuminate everyone's faces. But then, Dahyun immediately regrets picking the farthest room away from drinks and more importantly, drinking water.  
  
"Damn..." she muttered.  
  
\--  
  
"Didn't know you could dance!" A sleazy dude grinds up to Sana as they dance to the latest EDM song. She didn't pay attention and just put more effort in jiving with the beat. The guy had taken this as permission even though Sana just wanted to dance just for the hell of it. He decided to advance and close their distance but as he did, a flaming hot girl yanked Sana's arm and said, "My turn, dickhead."  
  
Sana rolled her eyes as she realized that she'd been made into a living ragdoll or like a trophy to parade around drunk friends and let them think somebody's won her over through excessive skinship.  
  
If she'd been soberer, she would cry and think about how the hell did she end up like this. She became one of the people she detested not too far back when she was safe under the roof of her aunt who just decided that she wasn't worth caring for. She became the living dead, stuck in a motionless world void of everything she longed for.  
  
She chugged this looming, dreading feeling down her throat and decided to be one of the crowd.  
  
"You looked like you weren't interested in him so I thought I gotta step in," the raven-haired girl danced long with Sana for a couple of minutes until she was out of breath.  
  
"Couldn't keep up? Guess not," Sana winked and left the girl on the dance floor panting for her lungs to grow back.  
  
Sana just mingled with the crowd. Small talks and catching up with acquaintances from her old life seemed like the best option at that time.  
  
It was all fun and games until she walked up to the water dispenser and slapped a girl's ass.  
  
"Sam! Didn't think you were a party goer!"  
  
\--  
  
_This is not how I planned my night_ , Dahyun thought. She was humming endlessly, trying to compose a decent piece even though every sound she makes becomes mellowed by the booming bass outside the living room.  
She gives in having no other choice but to ascend to the balcony bar to have a drink and wet her gritty throat.  
  
Dahyun forced her way up the arched staircase and squeezed her way through the raunchy crowd. As she reached the top, her eyes immediately land on the colorful tiki bar.  
  
If it weren't for the sneaky hands she noticed spiking people's drinks, she definitely would have a go on alcohol but instead she made a beeline for the water dispenser.  
  
She grabbed a solo cup and wiped the inside clean using the hem of her car coat. Dahyun was innocently filling her cup when somebody slapped her ass.  
  
"Sam! Didn't think you were a party goer!"  
  
Dahyun looked straight into the girl’s eyes. Just like before, there was a sense of familiarity but with the circumstance, it was more apologetic and awkward.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! You're not my friend!" Sana stammered while fixing her hair and dumping her red solo cup to the nearest trash can.  
  
"I'd be mean and get canceled if I said I wouldn't wanna be," Dahyun said. To be honest, she rarely acts upon her curiosity about things but it's been bugging her how she thinks she'd known this girl for quite some time now.  
  
"Oh, really?" Sana reached her hand out. "My name's Sana," she flashed Dahyun a bright and giddy smile.  
  
"You'd be lucky to know my name as early as now. You gotta figure it out," Dahyun shook her hand.  
  
"Okay!" The blonde girl linked their arms together. "I'm tired of fitting in anyway. Let's sit over there," she pointed to the lone lover's couch on the corner of the balcony away from the crowd's gyrating hips.  
  
"I don't think you got what you wanted," Sana said, gesturing Dahyun to come to her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your water! Here!" Sana pulled out a purple water jug from her backpack. "This is non-roofie," she jested.  
  
Dahyun quickly downs the whole jug much to Sana's surprise _(and attraction)_ as her lips were left glistening under the mercy of laser lights and LED strips.  
  
Sana told Dahyun she knew the bartender and asked that they be served strictly clean drinks only.  
  
It was a senseless conversation where a normal person wouldn't want to get involved in especially with a stranger they don't know squat about. It'd seem like a total waste of time but for the two acquaintances whom the night has paired, it was easy-flowing and light as if they were friends catching up on previous life happenings.  
  
Dahyun found out that Sana was the curious type similar to her but she's more uninquisitive and leans on spontaneity. Dahyun also has a bit more self-control unlike Miss TMI who'd been spilling her life story eight minutes in the conversation. Dahyun was secretive. Sana was the type to draw things out of people.  
  
Dahyun also does what she feels like doing as soon as she feels it. It's the trait that made her go out of her family home and pursue a career different than her brother. It was hard planting her feet to the ground but luckily, she had a lot of people she considered extended family that she could ask for a helping hand.  
  
"Do you have a car?!" Dahyun raised her voice for Sana to hear her.  
  
Even in the dark, it was visible that the latter raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, why?!"  
  
"Let's get out of here!"   
  
"Where to?!"  
  
"Anywhere!"  
  
Sana called her friend and dropped the word that she's going home. Her friend was now sober and asked her with whom to which she answers "no one".  
  
She doesn't know this girl's name.  
  
It's a universal protocol that everybody who meets somebody needs to introduce themselves one way or another. But this time, it feels like not knowing her name is the least important matter considering how close she feels to this mysterious individual. Out of all the seemingly lost people she had met in parties, this particular one made her feel included at the very least. She made her feel _alive_.  
  
"Have a plan?" Sana asks the girl sitting on the passenger seat. She quickly side-eyes to her right, making out a music sheet.  
  
"You know where the Boonies is?" The girl replies without lifting her eyes off the sheet.  
  
"Yeah, lucky you. It's a place I used to climb with my friends back in high school," Sana said as she makes a smooth right turn. She didn't hear a response from the girl but she just drove anyways. She was curious where this night would lead them.  
  
They arrived at the Boonies in less than fifteen minutes. It was one of the places in the city where there are patches of greenery left. Trees lined the trail and surrounded the entrance to the top of the hill overlooking the entire downtown area. The rain clouds have gathered way more since they arrived at the party.  
  
Sana's car was given to her by her well-off friend as a starting-out gift after she'd been cast out by her aunt. She lived with her just up until she got back on her feet. Sana found multiple jobs because of this and it forced her to earn money for its upkeep. It was a second-generation burnt umber Dodge Charger.  
  
They both laid down on the hood of the car parked under the leafiest tree. It all looked so tiny from a higher perspective and actually made them feel like they had the upper hand in life for once.  
  
"We should've grabbed milkshakes on the way here," Dahyun said.  
  
"Mmm, you're right. It'll make this whole thing better," Sana agreed as she stared up into the empty sky, trying to find even the smallest twinkle of light.  
  
"What's your favorite flavor?" Dahyun asked. "Mine's chocolate."  
  
"I love strawberry," Sana faced _Dahyun_ and found it.  
  
The gleam of light in Dahyun's smile.  
  
"We should have an oreo strawberry milkshake soon then!" Dahyun said.  
  
"You sure we'll meet again after this?" Sana preferred to not show how sad she was if they don't see each other anymore after tonight despite the skepticism in her voice. To not even leave a trace would be too cruel for Sana's taste.  
  
"We'll see at the end of the day," Dahyun answered which made Sana bite her lip.  
  
They fixed their eyes on the concrete abyss below them. The skyscrapers which are normally towering over them seemed like a blurred painting with all the lights laid down on the city like a blanket.  
  
"Did you feel it?" Dahyun asked the pretty girl lying beside her.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Sana didn't have to ask which feeling. They both knew each other like that. No one would even be surprised if they started finishing each other's sentences at this point. It appears that they've torn the illusion of the wall between soulmates who were supposed to meet in a certain point of time.  
  
"Huh," Dahyun puffed. "Do you like being here at night?"  
  
"I hate that there won't always be daylight," Sana laughed. "I've always been a morning person. I feel safer thinking if something bad happens to me, everyone will see and I won't die alone in my apartment."  
  
"But nighttime is where the real stuff happens!" Dahyun sat up.  
  
"Like robberies?"  
  
"No," the musician snickered. "A lot of trade-offs between night and day. I guess I just prefer the calm instead of the hustle-and-bustles of daytime."  
  
"What do you do?" Sana asked her.  
  
Dahyun told her about how she's a musician trying to make a statement and that she left her previous apartment because of the girls who were jealous they got roomed with somebody actually doing something with their time. The sabotage, the loud noises when they knew she was working on something, the guilt-tripping.  
  
"What a bunch of asses," Sana sneered at the girls' shallowness.  
  
Part of the city were distinct groups of wallflowers and superficial wannabes trying to be someone they're not. It was a constant battle on _who to be_.  
  
_Dahyun and Sana choose to be more than those.  
_  
\--  
  
  
_People are bothered by uncertain things. They just want to get a nice grasp of what they'll be dealing with so they manage without fear. Most times they want somebody to be by their side as they go through transitions in life._  
  
Sana and Dahyun being together during this night seemed to be all sorts of magic and chronological irregularities. You don't have to explain every single bit and you don't have to know how things happen. You don't ask the whys. They just do.  
  
"It's raining," Sana alerted Dahyun as she held her hand up to feel wetness falling from the sky.  
  
"We better get in the car," she continued as she slid off the hood and opened the car door for Dahyun.  
  
In a matter of seconds, there was a heavy downpour. It was so loud it almost sounded like breaking into the car's material.  
  
"We could be in other places right now but instead we're together. I don't even know your name," Sana slumped back on the driver's seat. "With the amount of stuff you know about me you might as well be my therapist!" she playfully pushed Dahyun.  
  
_You see, soulmates are a thing._  
  
Some had met each other earlier and didn't make it through. Others didn't even meet at all in their lifetime. While there are the lucky ones who meet at the right time but have the fear of _uncertainty_ and keep asking _where do we go from here?_ _  
_  
_There's no question that there are a lot of ways how soulmates can break apart._  
  
"Dahyun."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dahyun. That's my name," she said as she wrote on her music sheet.  
  
"Nice to officially meet you, Dahyun." Sana inched closer to take a look at what the other's doing.  
  
"The rain isn't going away any time soon," she sighed. "But look at the bright side! Inside of the car is as cozy as outside, plus it's like we're watching a movie!" Her hand wiped the fog building up on the mirror to reveal a vividly picturesque watercolor of blinding lights and rain.  
  
"Has anybody ever told you that you look absolutely stunning?" Dahyun put down her music sheet and faced Sana.  
  
"I do?" Sana was awestruck with Dahyun's sudden compliment.  
  
"Mmhmm," Dahyun hummed.  
  
"Has anybody told you that you're absolutely the worst liar?" Sana quipped.  
  
"It's true! Don't the six and a half hours we've spent together mean anything to you at all?" Dahyun pouted and laughed.  
  
The two spent their time bantering endlessly amidst the rain and disparity of the world outside the car. They've grown incredibly closer in the relatively short time they were together. It's even safe to say that both had a certain fondness for each other.  
  


* * *

  
  
"After this, I promise to cook you your favorite food. You'll flip at my charismatic cooking," Dahyun said in a playfully smug way, now leaning on Sana's shoulder. They settled in just like a couple would during dates to the drive-in theater.  
  
"If you promise that, I promise to brew you the best barocco when you write your music," Sana plants a kiss on top of Dahyun's head. A moment of calm fell upon them.  
  
"I'd love it if we made it, Sana."  
  
"I'd love that too."  
  


〰️

  
  
"Dahyun how could you forget? I've been here for an hour. I even texted you!" Sana was holding an umbrella to shield her from the heavy rain, trying her best to suppress her agitation.  
  
Earlier in the morning, Sana took her Charger to the mechanic for a fix in its brake lights. Dahyun agreed she'd pick her up from work at exactly four in the afternoon. Sana went to the shed outside the office and waited for Dahyun to arrive.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, I was caught up at work," Dahyun could be heard gathering her things quickly. "I'll make it up to you."  
  
Sana sighed, tears almost pooling in her eyes. "You always say that," she took a deep breath. "You're always too far away from me."  
  
"I'm sorry Sana, please. You know the producer's been harassing me about the movie score for days now. I'm trying," Dahyun said bitterly as if what's happened has occurred many times before.  
  
What even made the moment sourer was that she was so immersed in her work because aside from the movie score, Dahyun's been putting together an album for Sana. Their anniversary was months away but she wanted to make it as perfect as she could by composing and singing all of its tracks.  
  
She admittedly could've handled the process of sneaking in time to create it in a better way. But ultimately, Dahyun's trying her best. She really was.

  
〰️

  
  
"Sana, it's been ages! Where are you?" Dahyun wore a fancy gown with her hair all done but she was ironically in the parking lot of the theater where the movie she made the soundtrack of was premiering, arguing with her stuck-in-traffic girlfriend.  
  
"I'm sorry, you know the traffic in this part of town is unavoidable," Sana was whispering in the taxi she hopped on.  
  
"Then you should've left earlier! You know this is my big night!" Dahyun argued back as she hung up the phone. She'd been called by the ushers to come back to the red carpet as it's about to start.  
  
In the sea of camera flashes and unfamiliar strangers, there was only one that stood out for Dahyun.  
  
Sana had been jumping up and down, waving to get her attention. She was in the middle of the crowd holding up a "YOU GOT THIS" banner.  
  
They saw eye to eye, but Sana was just met with disheartened eyes.  
  
This made her feel guilty because all the while Dahyun thought she was stuck in senseless traffic, she went to her friend's house to ask for help in shopping for a nice, memorable gift to give Dahyun and set up a surprise.  
  
After all, it's their anniversary tomorrow.

  
  
〰️

  
  
"I'll just put together the DVD while you make our snacks okay?" Dahyun said as she kissed Sana and ran to the living room. They both agreed to a movie night after a long day's work.  
  
Sana had lost rock paper scissors, leaving her girlfriend the decision of what to watch. Dahyun chose a drama/slasher flick especially because one of her favorite composers made the score.  
  
They were nearing the credits and the composer's score chimed in at the perfect timing which made Dahyun fangirl for minutes.  
  
"You can just hear his aptitude for weird melodies right?" she said in awe.  
  
"Who's the composer again?" Sana asked, quite genuinely clueless.  
  
Dahyun's face fell immediately.  
  
"Sana, we've talked about this countless times. You keep forgetting," Dahyun distanced herself from Sana.  
  
"Is it Jacobs?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Dahyun stood up and threw her hands in the air. "I keep feeling that whatever I'm telling you doesn't go through your head anymore. Whether it's about my day, the meal I had, anything really," she didn't hide her disappointment. She rubbed her temples and sat on the couch opposite Sana.  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry. It's Heinz, right? His name just slipped my mind for a while but I remembered," Sana said as she kneeled in front of Dahyun, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah, like how you remembered my movie premiere," Dahyun mocked.  
  
Sana was taken aback by the sudden attack. She lost control and frowned.  
  
"Don't go there, please. I don't wanna fight," she said with pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm not trying to fight with you I'm just simply stating how you manage to forget little but significant details," Dahyun removed Sana's hand on her lap. "You don't do that with your friends. You seem to always remember their preferences. Why can't you do the same with me?"  
  
Sana stood up. "Dahyun, listen. You can't keep on torturing me for what happened. I've apologized so many times now but you won't let me live without bringing it up!"  
  
"Because it still hurts!"  
  
"Guess what?! You're not the only one who's hurting!"  
  
"I'm glad I'm getting to see who you really are now."  
  
The night was gravely unbearable for both of them to sleep after that. They fought until morning, up until the ghastly voices in their head got tired. They just decided to sleep it off.  
  
〰️  
  
_Time is an enigma. If one person would be given the chance to rearrange their lives, will they place every event at the same point in the spectrum? Would lovers accept the possibility of them being happier if they didn't necessarily end up with each other? Will they reject each other in exchange for a future with less heartbreak and heartbreak?_

  
At times they would both remember how they started out as they lay on the opposite sides of the bed.  
  
_"Dahyunnie wake up! I dare you to pay no attention to my perfectly brewed barocco!" Sana twirled her fingers around like casting a spell onto Dahyun while carrying a mug of coffee.  
  
The smell was the best Dahyun's ever experienced. Sana has an exquisite taste for fine coffee and it shows. She said she'd want to establish her own café in the future.  
  
Dahyun's senses immediately woke and allowed her to take on the new day ahead. She decides to play pretend and be groggy to have Sana snuggle up to her.  
  
"Mmm... still sleepy! Wake me up in 30," Dahyun croaked with her morning voice.  
  
Sana pouted and climbed onto Dahyun, collapsing her weight under her.  
  
"You're heavy!" Dahyun grumbled.  
  
"Come on, you promised me we'll go shopping today!" The blonde girl hugged Dahyun, rested her lips on the other's ear, and blew. Dahyun is definitely ticklish so she immediately jerks up and wrestled with Sana.  
  
She fell on top. As the opportunity presented itself, Dahyun decided it was time to fluster Sana.  
  
She stared right into the honey-brown eyes under her and said, "I'm awake now,"  
  
"You're so cringey!" Sana laughed as she pushed her girlfriend off of her, "If you weren't cute I'd have thrown you out the window long ago," she waltzed back into the kitchen laughing.  
  
The next day, Sana asked Dahyun to come by the shop for a surprise. It was closing time so all her co-workers have left. She brewed something out of the ordinary for Dahyun to taste.  
  
Her own recipe.  
  
" This is so good!" Dahyun kept making cute sounds as she sips on the beverage. "I can't believe you're not being recognized for this," she said.  
  
"The boss lets me use the ingredients in the kitchen anyways so it's alright I get to practice. I'll have it in my menu someday!" Sana looked outside smiling but she frowned upon seeing dark skies. "Looks like it's about to rain. Good thing you know how to drive baby!"  
  
"Speaking of..." Dahyun pulled a mischievous smile. "Wanna go to the Boonies?"  
  
"But it's gonna be raining soon!" Sana said.  
  
"All the better."  
  
Dahyun had this thing for reliving memories exactly how they happened.  
  
How she and Sana met under very outlandish circumstances was a testimony of time having superiority on everything. And the way it could easily sweep memories away from people makes Dahyun feel helpless. She told herself she'd beat it at its own game.  
  
So going up the hill where they met became a ritual. Every time it would rain, they would go there and sit and just stare down the entirety of downtown just as they did on the night of the party.  
  
Dahyun would sing Sana songs and Sana would tell her travel adventures in detail. They didn't run out of things to tell each other. The place bound them together with every corner, a memory.  
  
Then summer came.  
_  
〰️  
  
"I don't know how we'll be able to keep going like this," Sana had been crying non-stop. Her head was starting to hurt and it began to make her feel nauseous.  
  
"Dahyun talk to me!"  
  
She called out to Dahyun who was slumped on the swivel chair, looking out the window with dead eyes.  
  
Dahyun had been crying as well but her tears dried and swelled up into this pit of shame and regret.  
  
"I can't do this anymore!" Dahyun slammed her hands on her desk and started tearing all her compositions apart.  
"Stop that! Talk to me and let me help!" Sana summoned her full force in stopping Dahyun.  
  
"I don't want to drag you down with me! It's always the same over and over! You have dreams! Being with me keeps you from doing what you want," Dahyun's knees gave in and they both collapsed on the floor.  
  
"If it's about me moving out to take my masters in Ontario, I told you that you can come with me. You don't have to break up with me so I can do what I want!" Sana pulled Dahyun in a tight embrace and kissed her over and over.  
  
"Aren't you tired of fighting all the time?" Dahyun said after a moment.  
  
Then she spoke again. "No, don't answer that. I want you to listen to me," she sat up. "Let's live together for a few more months. We'll see how we'll do and if things come to the worst, we'll know it's the end," Dahyun sniffled.  
  
This sent Sana in a flying rage.  
  
"Do you hear yourself? I told you so many times we can work things out! You don't have to bail on everybody or shut them out! Me out! Dahyun," Sana broke into tears as she saw her girlfriend just staring out the window, silently crying, and she's not even sure if she listened.  
  
"You know what? Maybe this time, out of all the times you tried to close your door on me, I'll give you what you want," Sana rose and ran to her closet and started packing up her things.  
  
As she grabbed her jeans, she saw the box where the album Dahyun gave her was sitting snug. She thought Dahyun would eventually come to her senses and try to talk to her. After all, she had the perfect idea of where Sana would be staying.  
  
Sana's gonna come back. She didn't have to bring the album with her.  
  
_She'll come back to me. I know it.  
_  
But a week passed and who knew that it was the last time they'd ever meet.  
  
Sana came back to the apartment in a thunderstorm. She slowly entered and saw Dahyun sitting still on the single sofa staring out the window, her right hand was dangling and holding a music sheet.  
  
She slowly crept up to Dahyun and kneeled in front of her. Dahyun smiled weakly as she'd been crying. Her swollen eyes gave it away. But that's not the only thing the caught Sana's attention.  
  
Dahyun had a large bandage on her forehead.  
  
"What happened baby?" Sana ran her finger over the area and began to weep.  
  
"I, uh, had an _accident_. I guess I was so tired and sad," Dahyun had shortness of breath. "I thought you were going home after we fought so I cooked for you dinner but my eyes, they got dark and I fell. That's what the neighbor told me," She closed her eyes.

  
Sana was left in shock with what Dahyun was telling her. A lot of emotions overflowed. She couldn't help but feel it was all her fault and that every little thing they've done to damage their relationship has piled up into one big mess.  
  
"The neighbor nursed me until I could stand up again. He stopped going in yesterday," Dahyun continued.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Sana was now crying uncontrollably. She never cried this hard when they were together, even in their loudest fights, she didn't.  
  
"It's okay baby," Dahyun caressed Sana’s cheek. "Maybe it's time for us to go our own ways after all."  
  
Sana looked into Dahyun's eyes, not quite knowing what to say. But as they spent more time together confronting their deepest fears and regret in front of a thunderstorm, they eventually broke up and said their goodbyes.  
  
  
The rain had brought them together in the car on that night of the party. It rained whenever they argue, it rained whenever they made up, and it was certain that rain was gonna be the audience as Sana and Dahyun parted ways.  
  


* * *

  
Back in the car on the hill after escaping the party, Sana and Dahyun were laughing.  
  
"Your imagination runs wild," Sana was completely amazed how Dahyun hypothesized every situation in her head. Maybe fear got the best of her.  
  
"Yeah it does," Dahyun laughed.  
  
_People are bothered by uncertain things._  
  
Sana always wanted to be remembered. It goes the same for Dahyun. They each want to leave a print on this world. Maybe fear was helpful in a way that it put into perspective the role of people in our lives and how it would go if we take a shot at something we think is too good to be true.  
  
_They both ended up going home._  
  
Sana hailed a taxi for Dahyun after they descended the hill. She waited until the taxi was out of sight and drove back home to her apartment. They weren't certain if they were going to see each other again, but one thing's for sure.  
  


_They had met their soulmate._

  
  
Maybe if they met at different times.  
  
Maybe if they met through a different person.  
  
Maybe if they didn't enter the party at the same time.  
  
Maybe if Dahyun didn't stay in the music room and Sana wasn't on the balcony.

Maybe if they danced together.  
  
Maybe they could have been five feet closer.  
  


_Then maybe, they could've gone home together on that rainy night._

**Author's Note:**

> ✌️😗


End file.
